


News

by CircusEpidemic



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, go nuts, this is barely 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusEpidemic/pseuds/CircusEpidemic
Summary: Marzipan Has Something to tell Homestar





	News

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am and its epic and swag and cool and djkfhcikdsjzxl
> 
> im tired

Homestar Runner is laying down on Marzipan’s couch, tossing a golf ball up into the air repeatedly, not realizing that that’s not what you do with golf balls. Marzipan entered the room staring at the ground sadly, Homestar Runner did not notice her. She sighed and began to speak, “Homestar.”

“What is it Mawzipan?” Homestar snapped to attention, sitting up and dropping the golf ball on the ground.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Is this a  _ ‘‘sit down and pay attention’’ _   kinda thing?”

“Yes.” Marzipan took a seat next to Homestar, she sighed again and began to speak, “I’m breaking up with you.”

“Oh! Okay!”

“It’s not just that Homestar,” she closed her eyes, pausing, “this is the permanent end to our relationship. There’s something you need to know about me.”

“Uh huh, I’m listening.” Homestar leaned in closer to pretend that he cared, Marzipan took a deep breath and got back up.

“I… Have come to terms with the fact that I am a lesbian… I met another woman a few weeks ago at some event about tornados. She had hair like cotton candy and she looked like a corn dog, every word she spoke to me felt like magic,” she began to move around the room while talking, as if lost in thought, “I’ve never felt this way before, not for you, for anyone! Ever since then I’ve gone through a series of thoughts and emotions, and I came to a realization as to why our relationship never really seems to work,” Marzipan turned to face Homestar again, looking at him sadly, “I hope you understand.”

“Oh that’s gweat Mawzipan!” Homestar Runner jumped up excitedly, “I’m gay too!”

“Oh!” Marzipans mood flipped around and she started smiling again, “I’m glad you aren’t upset, because I actually have a date with her tonight! If you were upset it would’ve been really awkward.”

“What?! If _you_ have a date tonight awready than _I_ should have a date tonight!”

“Where are you going to find a date at this late?”

“I can caww up Pom Pom weal quick!”

“Ah, that explains quite a bit,” said Marzipan as she walked away to get ready to her date. Homestar quickly went to go dial up Pom Pom for his “date”.


End file.
